Only You
by Felouse
Summary: Second fic DawnxAndrew coupling spoilers inside for Buffy and little bit of Angel set in Rome Andrew goes back to Buffy's and Dawn's apartment to find someone stayed up for him to come back.


Disclaimer- I have to say that all Buffy or Angel characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Josh Whedon so on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Only You  
  
Andrew was on his way back from his date. Well he didn't know if he would call it a date since he went with two gorgeous Italian women, if it was it would be his first cause him and Jonathan never ever had a girlfriend. Warren had Katrina until he was dumped by her for the whole April thing and when he tried to get her back he killed her after an experiment went wrong.   
  
Andrew shook his head of those thoughts he wanted to try and forget about the past since it always pains him every time he thought of his past he thought of the knife the blood what he did to Jonathan. He his only best friend.   
  
A tear went down his cheek he took a tissue out and wiped both of his eyes he didn't want Buffy or Dawn see him like this if they were home since they let him stay at their place for a while.   
  
Andrew looked at the door in front of him unlocked it and went in to find Dawn was sitting on the couch by the looks of it waiting.  
  
She went up to him and said "Andrew! Where were you at this time? I was worried sick. Why didn't you leave a message an…" She looked up and down him "and why are you wearing those tux?"   
  
She sounded like a worried mother to him but he thought she was cute when she was like that it made him feel wanted. Dawn always made him feel that way even in the old Summers house in Sunnydale.   
  
She was at first like the others not caring towards him but when they got to know more about each other they became best friends. He wants to hope they are but he loves her more then friends he wants to tell her but he is scared cause if he told her he will probably lose what they have in their friendship and other things like Buffy.  
  
Dawn looked at him and waved her hand in front of his face "Hello anyone there? Calling Captain Picard or anyone for that matter." she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sorry Dawn. I was lost in my thoughts. What was the question again?" he said in his usual shy like voice.  
  
She sighed and replied "Why didn't you leave a message and why are you wearing those tux?"  
  
He said to her "I was out with two Italian girls. Sorry I didn't leave a message I did not have time to make one and I didn't think anyone would be back."  
  
She looked at him with the look of disbelief on her face "I thought even you of all people would've left a message" She carried on "You know you changed in so many ways that I probably won't know who you are next week"  
  
He looked to her and said "Listen I know some things have changed like I don't watch much of the shows I want to watch like Star Trek, Sonic X even Dragon Ball Z but I hope the way we feel for each other will change." He put both his hands over his mouth and hoped she didn't hear what he blurted out.   
  
"What was that last part?" she said   
  
He didn't know why he said that out loud but he always got himself into trouble by blurting out things he wants to say but doesn't want to say to others.  
  
Dawn looked Andrew in the eyes and said "Did you say you hope the way we feel for each other will change? And if so in what way?"  
  
He kept eye contact with her and said "I mean as in like very best friends."  
  
She said "Really?"   
  
His reply was "Yes really."  
  
He went to get ready for bed until she said "Man Andrew you are a bad liar"  
  
He then said "What!"  
  
"You are a bad liar I can see it in your eyes, your body language, your voice and lastly your crimson red cheeks every time we look at each other in a certain way or touch you want me to continue?"  
  
Now Andrew was very embarrassed he didn't suspect Dawn to read him so easily and all he could say was "Are we still you know still friends."  
  
She sat down and offered him a seat next to her he accepted. Oh how he wanted to kiss her right there and then but he kept himself from pouncing on her.   
  
She started off saying "Andrew I knew how you felt since before the big fight in Sunnydale and I would like to confess that I feel the same way."  
  
He looked at her in shock and said "What y..you do." he stuttered  
  
She said "Yeah but it took longer for me to realise that and I wasn't sure what to do, until now."   
  
Andrew shot out of his seat and said "What bu..but what about Buffy won't she be back soon."  
  
She replied "Buffy is out with The Immortal I don't think she be back anytime soon."  
  
She smiled coyly.   
  
Andrew was worried he didn't know whether to jump for joy grab Dawn in his arms like a hero and kiss her like never before or be scared for his life since she was the slayer's sister and everyone knew how protective Buffy is when it comes to Dawn.   
  
Andrew then tried to say something "Can't we just keep it at a you know no kissing level."  
  
She walked over to him and said "Don't you love me?"   
  
Andrew reply was "Yes but Buffy sh.."  
  
"She won't do anything to you I promise." she said with a look of sincerity in her eyes and there was also a hint of wanting for him in there too.  
  
Their faces were inches apart now then he says to her "Access granted" as if to say he was ready to become only few people would ever dream of lovers.  
  
Dawn placed her lips on his and kissed him then he started to kiss back it felt like he has done it before. They started to wrap there arms around each other into an embrace and they slipped their tongues inside each others mouths exploring every crevice, they broke off their kiss and they were catching their breath.  
  
She asked him "Have you done this before?"  
  
He asked "No first time."  
  
She smiled and said "Well you are an amazing kisser I'll give you that."  
  
He gave back a smile of his own and said "Really..... can I ..... kiss you again"  
  
She looked at him still smiling and said "Access granted."  
  
They both started there kiss again but this time Andrew laid down on the couch and Dawn was on top of him it felt like time did not exist around them until they heard "OH MY GOD!"  
  
The lovers looked up to see a very shocked Buffy looking between them as if it was forbidden which in Andrew's and Dawn's eyes never was.  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Please send in your reviews I want to see if I am still doing good as an author if not send in your advice well hoped you like it that's all I hope for. 


End file.
